Together
by Lourdes777
Summary: EricCalleigh Change the weather, still together when it ends. Maroon 5


A/N: Here's the baby fic! I own nothing.

* * *

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends

-Maroon 5

"Are you ok?"

"Uh huh."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Cause' we can stop. Take a little breather."

"Eric."

"Seriously. Let's stop."

"Eric."

"It'd really be fine..."

"ERIC!"

He finally stopped talking and turned to listen to her.

"We're going down stairs. There are three steps. This isn't a marathon. Or an Olympic Event."

He looked at Calleigh's stomach.

Huge.

Absolutely huge.

It looked like the baby was about to drop out any second.

Eric couldn't help it that he was paranoid.

Hell, he couldn't believe she was still working. The baby was due any day now.

Eric was constantly on edge.

He was ready at any second.

Seriously.

He timed it and he could make it to the car from the living room in 4.7 seconds.

The kitchen took him 5.2, and the bedroom took him 11.3.

He noticed Calleigh was at the car.

"You coming?" She called.

He sighed and jogged the rest of the way to the car.

* * *

Eric stepped into the Ballistics lab.

Calleigh was leaning against the counter.

She glanced up at him.

"My water broke." She said in a nonchalant voice.

He turned and ran. He almost reached Horatio's office when he heard Valera.

"Dammit!" She'd shouted, rather loudly.

He turned and looked.

Valera handed Calleigh a ten dollar bill.

Ryan popped up out of nowhere.

"How long did it take him?" He asked, leaning on the table.

Calleigh looked at the stopwatch.

"Six point eight." She said, grinning.

"He's faster than I thought." Valera said, shaking her head.

Eric glared.

"He can make it from the kitchen to the car in 5.2" Ryan said conversationally.

"How do you know?" Valera asked.

"He made me time him."

"Huh. Very nice."

Eric still stood; mouth agape.

"Your water didn't break?" He asked Calleigh.

"Nope."

"Dammit!" He said loudly, causing many lab techs to stop and stare. "I was ready!"

Ryan snorted back a bark of laughter.

Eric whirled around.

"What?" He asked Ryan. "Wait till you knock her up!" He said, pointing to Valera.

Ryan's face burned bright red.

Valera looked at Ryan, bewildered.

* * *

It had been a long day; Eric was leaning on a wall in the Trace Lab, awaiting his test results.

His phone buzzed.

He flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"My water broke."

He snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"No, really, Eric."

"Yeah, because I'm so sure this isn't another bet with Valera."

"Eric! It's all over the place. I swear."

He heard the phone shuffle around a bit.

Valera's voice came over the line. "We're not joking with you, Eric. Her water broke everywhere. I think some of it's on my shoe. I like these shoes."

Ryan's voice came over the line next. "I think I'm gonna hurl if you don't get down here and take care of this."

Eric was cemented in place, numb with fear.

Wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

He couldn't remember.

"You're gonna hurl?" He heard Valera ask Ryan. "I'm the one who's covered in it!"

"Look at that! It's on my pants!"

"Where?"

"Look, right there! By the ankle."

"Oh, hardly."

"But it's there!"

Eric dropped the phone and took off running. The phone sat on the ground, shattered.

* * *

"Are you okay? Do you need to stop?"

"Oh, we are not going through this again."

"Going through what?" Valera asked from Calleigh's other side, as they helped Calleigh to the car.

"He gets all weird."

"Oh."

"Do you think this will come off?" Ryan asked, walking beside them.

"What?"

"The stuff on my pants."

"Oh, get over it!" Valera snapped.

Calleigh climbed into the passenger seat.

"Bye!" She said, waving cheerily at Ryan and Valera.

"Bye!" They waved back.

Erica climbed into the driver's seat and shoved the key into the ignition.

"Ok, breathe.' He instructed, doing Lamaze breathing himself.

"Eric," She said, patting his hand, "I'm fine."

"Ok." He nodded, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Do you need me to drive?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said, trying to shake the wooziness off himself.

* * *

"Push." The doctor instructed.

"Holy crap." Eric said.

"I'm the one shoving the baby out, you insensitive prick!" Calleigh said, smacking him across the face.

"Ow!" He said, stunned, that was the first time Calleigh had yelled at him so far.

"Push!" The doctor instructed again.

"Jesus." Calleigh said, squeezing Eric's hand so hard he thought it might fall off.

He gritted his teeth.

Four minutes, 18 seconds and a lot of gore and hand squeezing later, a loud wail penetrated the room.

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted.

Calleigh fell back on the pillows and the doctor handed a slimy, wriggling little body to Eric. He normally wasn't one to cry, but he felt his eyes fill with tears anyway. She was little and she had huge hands and feet, but who cared?

Maybe she'd be a swimmer.

She was perfect and she was theirs.

Her dark hair was splayed out all over the place, and her huge greenish-blue eyes were crumpled up due to her screaming.

Calleigh cried a little bit too and touched her daughter's foot.

* * *

Six hours and many visitors late, Eric was officially exhausted. He was still holding the bundle of pink blankets in his arms. The nurse had offered to take her, but he had made up his mind that the nurses were idiots and would probably drop her.

He looked over at a sleeping Calleigh.

Chloe Isabella Delko looked exactly like her father, with the exception of the eyes, which belonged to her mother.

Promptly after they'd cleaned her up and gotten some clothes on her, including a little pink hat, which he thought was stupid, and immediately removed, cause' why cover up all that hair? He'd taken her over to the large bay window and told her that was the world and she was never going out in it.

Calleigh had laughed at him.

He had also informed his new daughter that boys were the purest for of evil and all they would do was break her heart, and if that happened, he would break their legs.

Calleigh had laughed at him again.

He'd glared at her, because he was mostly serious.

He sighed and lay his daughter down in the little plastic crib, after checking to make sure the dang thing was reinforced- because you can never be too careful.

After being assured that it wouldn't break into a million pieces and drop his child on the floor, he sat down by Calleigh's bed and rested his head on the edge, ready for some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review, please! 


End file.
